


1x04: Secrets

by Emcee



Series: The Nyazian Prophecies [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boy Slayer, Circle of the Black Thorn, College, Dark Magic, Death Rituals, Demons, F/M, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Ritual Sacrifice, Watchers, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Jules' father arrives in Palo Alto to visit his kids. But his secret life proves deadly. Salome interviews for a new job and the employer is familiar with Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not compliant with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel comic continuations... Because it actually predates them by two years. I had them posted elsewhere, but I still like them, so I'd like to have them here as well. This is a virtual series and each "episode" includes "casting" for various roles. There is more information at [the series website.](http://www.frodis.net/nyazian)

**New York City  
2003  
**  
Wolfram and Hart was alive with activity. Lawyers were shuffling through the lobby. Most of them were on cell phones. A few of them were talking to each other, all looking very intense and trying to manage threatening.  
  
Jamie looked down at himself, at the hole in his faded jeans and the smudge of grease on his Darth Vader t-shirt. He ran a self-conscious hand through his hair. "All right, Black... You can do this."  
  
He took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto his face. He marched up to the front desk.  
  
A pretty brunette sat behind the desk. She eyed Jamie carefully, pursing her lips when she saw his shabby state. "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to see James Black," Jamie replied, taking another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.  
  
The secretary arched a brow. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No." Jamie flushed, looking down at the desk. He frowned when he saw a scroll with runic letters lying on top of her appointment book. "I'm his son. He told me to come in."  
  
"His... Son." The secretary nodded slowly as she glared at Jamie. "Listen, kid, I don't know why you want to get in to see Mr. Black, but you're not going to without an appointment. He doesn't have a son. He has a daughter. Nice try though."  
  
"You must be new." Jamie had a hopeful quaver in his voice. "I'm his son. Really."  
  
"I've worked here for five years." The secretary looked bored. "Just head back out."  
  
Jamie stuck a hand into his pocket, fishing out his wallet. "I can show you my driver's license. Really. I'm James David Black the Third."  
  
"Veronica, it's all right." Dressed in a fine Armani suit, James Black the Second strode to towards the desk. He smiled broadly. There was a vague sense that it was forced. "He is my son."  
  
He turned towards Jamie. Despite the smile, his eyes were cold. "Hello Trip. How are you doing?"  
  
Jamie lowered his head, shifting uncomfortably. He slid his wallet into his pocket "It's Jamie, dad."  
  
James grunted, turning around. He began to stride away. "I always thought that was much too effeminate. Of course, your mother thought it was 'cute'."  
  
Jamie stayed glued to the spot, blinking at his father's retreating form.  
  
James turned slowly, glaring at Jamie. He cocked a brow and looked around. "Well? Are you coming? I don't have all day to spend talking to you. I have to earn your tuition."  
  
Slowly, Jamie began to shuffle after his father. He shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes downcast.  
  
He followed James into a spacious office. He stayed in the doorway, looking over the office. Pictures hung on the wall: his mother, Jules. He searched each of the frames, but saw no image of himself. He tried to fight his frown, but it was a losing battle.  
  
"Well, do you need an invitation?" James snarled. "Come in and sit down."  
  
Snapping back to his senses, Jamie crossed the room and sat down across from James. He slouched in his chair, keeping his head down. "You've never told me to come to your work before."  
  
"Well, you were never much interested in the law, were you?"James set his briefcase down on his desk, opening it. He sat down, making himself comfortable in his chair. "Now, Trip... I believe we have some issues to discuss." He pulled a stack of papers out of his briefcase, holding them out. "These have come for you. Your SAT scores seem to have impressed."  
  
Jamie accepted the papers. "Not you," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" James snapped. He jumped to his feet, staring incredulously at Jamie.  
  
Jamie began to sort through the papers. "Nothing, Dad." He blinked when he realized what the papers were. "These are acceptance letters to college."  
  
"Yes, they are." James nodded slowly and sat back down. "Your... Scientific bent has interested quite a number of prominent schools."   
  
"You opened them," Jamie muttered, shaking his head in confusion. He looked up. "Shouldn't a lawyer know that's, well... Illegal?"  
  
James scowled. "I thought we would discuss your continued education." He folded his hands. "You will be attending Stanford."  
  
Frowning, Jamie held up one of the letters. "Dad. I got into MIT." He smiled, his hand shaking. "I've wanted to go to MIT for... Well, ever."  
  
"You're going to Stanford," James repeated. "You applied there and you were accepted."  
  
"I also applied to MIT and was accepted." Jamie clutched the letter tightly in his hands, making sure not to wrinkle the precious paper. "Dad, it's MIT!"  
  
"Trip," James sounded deadly serious. "I've given you many liberties in your life. I've let you continue to study what interests you. But you can't always do what you want. You have to do what's best for everyone. Now, I've made the arrangements for you. I even know who your roommate is going to be."  
  
He handed Jamie a file. "His name is Connor Riley. I've secured you two the best room on campus."  
  
Jamie studied the picture of the teenager in front of him. Frowning, he looked up at James. "He's a client, isn't he?"  
  
"A client of the Los Angeles branch. However, they are under new management now and are unable to continue handling this case. The firm would like to keep him under close watch. I need your help."  
  
Jamie looked away. "I'm not giving up my life for one of your clients."  
  
"But Trip." James rose, walking around the desk. He strolled up behind Jamie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am going to be paying your tuition. And unfortunately, as _brilliant_ as you are, you don't qualify for any scholarships. Not to mention how you're accustomed to a certain lifestyle. A lifestyle I have _generously_ provided." His fingers tightened. "I can be much less generous if I wish.... _Son_."  
  
Jamie shut his eyes, crumpling the acceptance letter from MIT in his fist. A few tears slid down his cheeks. "What do I have to do?"  


* * *

 

**The Nyazian Prophecies**

**Starring**

| 

| 

|   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Vincent Kartheiser**

| 

**Anna Paquin**

| 

**Bret Harrison**

| 

**and Tom Lenk  
as Andrew Wells**  
  
****

**Special Guest Star**

Andy Hallett  
 **  
****Guest Starring**

Mageina Tovah  
Tom Butler   
Romola Garai  
Kou Shibasaki

and  
Alexis Denisof  
as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

**Written by**

Emcee

  


* * *

  
"James David Black the Third, open this door right now!" Jules pounded on Jamie's door, jiggling the knob. She huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Will you please just talk to me?"  
  
She was answered not by Jamie, but by Mick Jagger's singing increasing in volume. He had turned his stereo up to nearly full blast.  
  
"All right!" Jules yelled. "If you're not going to open the door, then I'm going to have to take drastic measures!"  
  
"Like leaving me alone?" Jamie hollered back.  
  
"No, I'm going to get Connor's axe and I'm going to chop a hole in the door!" Jules crossed her arms over her chest, grinning. Under her breath, she began to count, "One, two..."  
  
The door opened a crack. Jamie's face was barely visible. "What do you want, Jules? I'm trying to write my paper."  
  
Jules pushed hard on Jamie's door, forcing it open. He had to stumble out of the way so she didn't barrel him down. "You're not trying to write a paper."  
  
Jamie gestured to the large pile of books sitting on his bed. He smiled tightly at his younger sister. "Then what are those for? I realize, as you are studying to be a lawyer, you rely on those studying to be a legal aid to do all your work for you. I, on the other hand, have to do it myself."  
  
Scowling, Jules pushed the books of the bed. She settled herself down and put her hands neatly in her lap. "I'm sure you do have a paper to write-- and I'm always working my butt off so bite me. You're just using your paper as an excuse not to talk to Connor."  
  
Jamie's look darkened as he sat down on the floor. He pulled a book into his lap and looked down, trying to focus on the text. "I can't talk to Connor. He's not here. He's always out killing things."  
  
"He's around when it's light out," Jules offered feebly. She frowned deeply. "You know he's going to move out if something doesn't happen."  
  
Looking up, Jamie smiled evilly. "Does that mean that Andrew freak will stop sleeping on my couch?"  
  
"He's actually a really nice guy." Jules reached out, pulling the book out of Jamie's lap, forcing him to look at her. "You would know that if you just tried to get to know him. He's even making us dinner."  
  
"He brought a mace into our house!" Jamie exclaimed. "Who uses a mace? I mean, really?"  
  
Silently, Jules gave an embarrassed smile and pointed to the wall.   
  
Jamie turned and looked at the poster of Go Go Yubari on the wall. He sighed and turned back to Jules. "You are aware she was also shot to death on an island in the Pacific? It's fic-tion-al. The mace in the living room? _Real_."  
  
"You have _no idea_ what's going on." Jules stressed. "I've been talking to Andrew, reading his books. Things are bad and Connor is making them better."  
  
"Well, I talked to Dad." Jamie got back to his feet. His eyes were burning with a unknown passion.  
  
Jules blinked. After a moment, she smiled. "Well, that's... Good. A little non sequiturish, but none of the great scientists were known for being linear..."  
  
"Dad knows about Connor. I mean... All of it. The demon fighting, his power." He sunk down on the bed next to Jules. His head was bowed solemnly. "He's always known. When I talked him, he told me everything. Even things Connor hadn't told me."  
  
Jules' eyes had grown wide. She looked absolutely horror struck. "How... Dad can't know. We didn't even know until..."  
  
"Connor is a client of dad's," Jamie continued. He reached out and took Jules' hand. "I've known that for... Well, as long as I've known Connor. I didn't understand it. Dad just told me he was special. I thought he was like... In training, for government computer encryptions or something X-Filesy. He told me not to tell you or Connor. I've been watching him."  
  
Pulling her hand away, Jules go up. The look of utter astonishment on her face grew. She shook her head slowly. "You never liked Connor. He only lives with us because that's what _Dad's firm_ wanted?"  
  
"No!" Jamie jumped back to his feet. "I would never... I like Connor. Or, I did like Connor. I don't know-- It's all really... He's my friend-- was my friend. Not because of Dad or anything. I mean, you just can't help but like the guy."  
  
"Preaching to the choir," Jules whispered, still looking as confused as ever.  
  
"Jules, the things dad told me... They're..." He took a deep breath. "Scary."  
  
Jules shook her head furiously. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"You _have_ to." Jamie grabbed Jules by the arm. His finger dug into her. "He's dangerous. And I'm not talking about the vampires that are trying to kill him. Wait until you hear what he did to his friends-- his father."  
  
" _We're_ his friends," Jules jerked away, storming to the door. "And he's never done anything to hurt us."  
  
Jamie looked pleadingly at his sister. "We have no idea where he is. Or what terrible things he might be doing."  


* * *

  
Stretched out on the small single bed, Connor concentrated harder on his book. He wasn't taking in any of the words, he just needed to focus on something. He rested his head against his hand, sighing deeply.   
  
"That page must just be absolutely riveting. You haven't turned it in ten minutes."  
  
Connor jerked his head up to look at Salome. He looked around her dorm room, blushing deeply. He had completely forgotten where he was. He sat up on the bed, smiling apologetically. "I was just... Well... I was..." He shook his head as he gave Salome the once over. "What are you doing?"  
  
Salome's low riding jeans, tank top and even her face, were spattered with a multitude of paint colours. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She wore goggles over her wide black eyes. She grinned. "You really have been spacing. I've been creating art."  
  
She spread her arms, gesturing to the canvas she had hung on the door. Paint had been slathered onto it, forming a very colourful abstract design. Splotches had missed the canvas and coloured the door and wall. Salome grin widened. "Don't tell Oni. She'd flip out if she knew I had paint around her books." She waved her hand dismissively at the piles on her roommate's bed. "I'll have it all cleaned up before she gets back from her Meeting of the Big Brains."  
  
Connor cocked his head, studying the picture from another angle. He furrowed his brow. He had never been a great judge of art, but he wasn't exactly sure that what you would call what Salome had done. "I thought you were an Art _History_ student."  
  
"Ah, but behind every Art History student." Salome threw herself down on the bed, reclining beside Connor. "Is a frustrated artist."  
  
Nodding, Connor laughed softly. "I won't even ask about the goggles."  
  
"Sometimes I get paint in my eyes." With a slight scowl, Salome pushed the goggles up onto her forehead. She sighed dramatically. "Okay. Can I ask you something?" She sat up. Her lips were curved down in a frown. "What's up, Ace? You've been hanging out here with me-- Well, pretty much any time you're not in class or killing demons."  
  
"Well..." Connor hemmed and hawed for a moment before giving Salome a smile. "You got fired so I can't hang out with you at the CoHo."   
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Salome protested, jumping to her feet. She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I was out saving people from vampires so I got in late or had to leave in the middle of my shift... And then getting thrown out a window _definitely_ was not my fault. Besides, I have a job interview for somewhere way better." She paused in her rant and glared at Connor. "You. You're being avoidy."  
  
"I'm not being avoidy," Connor looked down. "I'm just saying that we're hanging out here because you're not working." He started to collect his books. "You know, if you don't want me here, I can just go." He shoved his books into his bag and got up.  
  
"Whoa! Easy there, Tex!" Salome grabbed Connor's shoulders, halting him. "That's not what I'm saying. I like hanging out with you. Really. I'm just a little surprised that you are."  
  
Connor bowed his head, jerking away from Salome. He lifted his eyes just enough to glare at her. "I know what you're getting at."  
  
"You're avoiding James and the Kid," Salome said. She frowned slightly, leaning in closer. "You're here because I'm a demon who has completely accepted every weird thing in your life and I don't ask you dumbass questions about it."  
  
"You might want to rethink that statement," Connor muttered. He shrugged. "I'm here because I like being with you."   
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you do." Salome smiled sadly, shaking her head. "But not as much as you don't like being around your roommates. It's like when you freaked over my demonocity. You would think a guy like you would be better with confrontation."  
  
"You don't want to see me confrontational." Connor turned away, his shoulders slumped. "We're just... Having issues. I'm sorry if I'm here too much." He sighed. "Andrew's looking for a place we can stay. Once we find one, you'll never see me again."  
  
Salome rolled her eyes. "God, Connor! Have you ever heard the term 'middle ground'? What's with the extremes? I'm not saying you have to go. I'm saying you should talk to your friends."  
  
Whirling back around, Connor squared up against Salome. "I don't want to talk to my friends right now. I'll talk to them when I'm damn well ready."  
  
Salome laughed bitterly. "You're never going to be _damn well_ ready! You're going to shut them out like you were never friends because you're afraid of what they'd think of you."  
  
Connor's mouth curled in a snarl. "What gives you the right you pry into my life?"  
  
Hooking an arm around Connor neck, Salome pulled him to her. She crushed her mouth against his.   
  
Muscles tightening, Connor was frozen by the feel of Salome's lips on his. After a moment, his eyes slid shut. His fists unclenched and he slid an arm around her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back. He pulled her closer to him.[  
](http://frodis.net/nyazian/dvd/disc1/ep4/salomeconnorkiss.jpg)  
As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Connor's eyes snapped open and he pulled away. Panting, he stared wide-eyed at Salome. "Sal..."  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
All thoughts of Jamie and Jules had gone out of his head. Connor sat back down on the bed. He furrowed his brow. "You really...." He swallowed hard. After a moment, he managed to look up at Salome. "You actually..." He put a hand to his forehead. "I thought you were messing with me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Salome shifted uncomfortably. She finally pulled the goggles off her head. She fiddled with them in her hands.  
  
"The flirting, the Jersey, the...." Connor frowned. "I didn't think you really... Salome... I think you're nice." He shifted in his seat. "You're great to have around to fight demons, but... I can't..."  
  
Salome laughed. There was something hollow about it. " I was just trying to throw you off." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Having an angry demon killer in my presence really isn't a good idea."  
  
"Oh." Connor got up. "So... You don't want to be with me." He sighed in relief. "Oh good."  
  
"Of course!" Salome turned away. "I mean." She wrung her hands, wrinkling her nose. "You're a nice guy and everything, Ace... But, ah, a demon hunter boytoy really isn't high on my list, y'know? Could get ugly."  
  
She turned back around, forcing a smile on her face. "Anyway, I got a job interview in an hour. I have just enough time to clean up and head down there. So if you want to keep avoiding your friends, you've got to come with me."  
  
"I'm not avoiding," Connor insisted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Salome picked a rag up off the dresser, holding it out to Connor. "Protest while you help me clean."  


* * *

  
Head down, Jules shuffled into the kitchen. Andrew was busy at the oven, peering inside. Frowning, Jules sat down at the table. "I didn't even know we had an apron."  
  
Andrew closed the oven door and stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest. "With the way you guys eat, I'm surprised you knew the stove worked." He relaxed slightly and pulled up a chair across from Jules. "So, he's still..."  
  
Jules nodded. "He's still." She bit her lower lip. "Andrew, what was Connor like before? You said his memories had been changed. I mean that would change him, wouldn't it? So what was he like before."  
  
Andrew looked down, pulling the oven mitts off his hands. He shifted in his seat and shrugged. "I really don't know. I didn't meet Connor until last month."  
  
"Don't do that," Jules whispered dangerously. "I'm so sick and tired of you boys avoiding talking about this." She kicked Andrew in the shins. He squeaked and looked up at her. "I deserve to know the truth. What was he like?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Andrew seemed to become five years older as he prepared to speak. "He was... Confused. He didn't understand this world. People manipulated him, isolated him. There was a lot of pain."  
  
"Was he dangerous?" Jules whispered, shrinking down.  
  
Andrew looked away. "He was confused."  
  
"But he's fine now." Jules' tiny voice shook with uncertainty. "He wouldn't hurt any of his friends, right?"  
  
Jumping out of his seat, Andrew plastered a large grin on his face. He started to put his oven mitts back on "How about some dinner? You look hungry."  
  
Jules' eyes grew wide. "Oh..." She bit her lip. "Really?"  
  
Andrew opened up the oven. He pulled out a steaming pie. He kept grinning feebly at Jules. "It's filled with steak and kidney goodness."  
  
" _Andrew_." Jules looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
Andrew set the pie down on the table. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "It's possible. He certainly has a history of it. But I think... I think Connor would rather die than hurt his friends. That's why he has me." He held up the newspaper that had been sitting on the table. There were many red circles on the page. "He's afraid you'll get hurt with him around."  
  
"I don't want him to go." Jules sniffled.  
  
Andrew leaned over, patting her on the hand. "Have you told him that?"  
  
Jules looked up. "Not in so many words..." She shrugged. "Then, Connor hasn't been talking to me an awful lot. See, I'm _not_ a sexy purple demon."  
  
"He doesn't tell her everything." Andrew offered helpfully. He got a knife from the drawer and began to cut up the pie. After he was finished cutting, he went to the cupboard and got out plates. He sighed as he looked at Jules' sad expression. "If it makes you feel any better, I think the fact he hates demons outweighs the sexual attraction he has for her."  
  
Jules glared. "Strangely, no, it doesn't." She sighed. "I don't care if he ever does want to date me. I just want to know he's not going to completely disappear just because I'm normal and Jamie's being an idiot."  
  
"Well..." Andrew scratched his chin. "Maybe there's something you could do."  
  
"What?" Jules asked, becoming eager.  
  
"Maybe you could become a Watcher." He brightened considerably. "Hey... That's not bad. I could teach you. I could be your Yoda.... Your Dumbledore. I could show you how to research demons and how to control your Slayer."  
  
Jules managed a small smile. "You really think I could be a Watcher?"  
  
"With all of the Slayer who get murder raps, a lawyer would be a really good thing to have." Andrew smiled and pointed to Jules' plate. "It's getting cold."  
  
"Oh..." Jules picked up a fork. She stabbed at the steak and kidney pie. Grimacing, she looked up at Andrew. "I'm actually supposed to eat this?"

* * *

  
Connor strode along beside Salome down the street. She bounced along, looking very content with herself. She had changed out of her paint-covered clothes into cut off jeans and a black mesh top.   
  
"I don't want to criticize," Connor said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But what kind of place are you interviewing for? That dress doesn't so much scream professional as it does--"  
  
"Vapid whore?" Salome suggested with a playful grin. "Because that's really what I was going for."  
  
"You're not vapid." Connor offered.  
  
Nodding, Salome gave him a sideways look. "But the whore thing, I'm just all over that."  
  
Connor shook his head. "I was just asking you what kind of job you were trying to get."  
  
"Bartender," Salome replied as she turned down an alley.  
  
Connor followed after her. "Bartender? How can you work at a bar? You're not even old enough to drink in one."  
  
Stopping in front of a door, Salome turned back to Connor. "Ace, I'm twenty-five."  
  
Connor blinked. "Since when?"  
  
"Since I ceased being twenty-four." She shrugged. "It's a demon thing. Different maturity rates. I was in my terrible twos until I was four. Besides--" She morphed into her demon form. "The last demon bar I worked at didn't even have a license."  
  
"Demon bar?" Connor stepped in front of the door, blocking Salome's path. "You're applying for a job at a demon bar? Whatever happened to killing demons?"  
  
"It'll be easier for you to kill them when they're drunk." Salome reached for the door handle. "Besides, the guy who runs this place is supposed to be really nice. And I won't have to strain myself with my glamour all the time. And I might be able to get some information on Clarice. Can you just--" She tried to open the door. "--Get out of the way?"  
  
"Salome." Connor gave her a stern look. "This isn't a good idea."  
  
"Please don't make me hit you," Salome begged. She bounced up and down impatiently. "Because then you'll hit me and I'll have to hit you back and it will all be so very ugly. If you're worried, come in with me. You'll see there's nothing wrong."   
  
She rolled her eyes when he didn't move. "You know, I'm an adult and I can do whatever the hell I want. You're not the boss of me. If you're not happy about this, you can just go and confront your roommates who you are so anxious to avoid."  
  
Connor didn't budge from his spot in front of the door. Salome whined, wrinkling her nose. "Connor! I need to pay my tuition!"  
  
Reluctantly, Connor moved out of the way. She gave a curt nod. "There. That's better. Thank you." Salome opened the door and strode in. She could fell Connor walking close behind her. She scowled. "Want to back up, Ace? You're in my personal bubble."  
  
Connor looked around, frowning as surveyed the bar. It didn't look much different than a normal bar, except for the black symbols painted on the walls. "What's with the decor?"  
  
Salome looked up at the symbols. She shrugged. "Runes. It's either a spell or just some funky decoration."  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell, kitten," a cheerful voice called out from behind the bar. Both Connor and Salome turned to the bar, but saw no one there.  
  
"Hello?" Connor called out. He reached into his jacket, wrapping his fingers around his knife.  
  
"You're Salome?" A green demon popped up from behind the counter. "Who's your boy--" Lorne stared at Connor. "Oh, balls."  


* * *

  
Jamie poked his head out of his bedroom. Eyes narrowed, he looked around suspiciously. The phone cord was stretched from the desk in the living room all the way into Jules' bedroom. The door was shut tightly.  
  
But Jules was sitting at the fully set kitchen table, a plate of food in front of her. She looked back at him. She gestured to the seat beside her. "Come on, Jamie. It's safe to come out. Connor's not here and Andrew's in my room."  
  
Jamie stepped out hesitantly. He ducked under the phone cord before walking slowly to the kitchen table. He sniffed the air, grimacing. "What's that smell?"  
  
"Dinner," Jules sighed. She poked at her food with her fork. "I don't know if it's supposed to smell that way because it's British... Or if Andrew is just a really bad cook."  
  
"Why is Andrew in your bedroom?" Jamie asked carefully as he pulled the chair next to Jules out and sat down.  
  
"Conference call with the Watcher's Council." Jules sounded very casual. "He needed some privacy. He also knew you would never come out of your room to eat if he was talking about all of that 'voodoo crazy person stuff'." She glared at him.  
  
"I never said that," Jamie cried defensively. "Geez, Jules. Don't put words into my mouth. You're making me sound like some prejudice moron."  
  
Jules arched a brow. "You _are_ some prejudice moron."  
  
"Do you think this is easy for me?" Jamie snapped. "Everything Andrew and Connor have told us in the last week flies in the face of everything I've ever known. It doesn't make any sense, Jules. I can't just accept it. Maybe you can, but... I need to understand it."  
  
"If you need to understand it--" Jules stared back down at her plate. "--why are you trying as hard as you can to ignore it?"  
  
"It's not safe." Jamie put a hand on Jules' shoulder. "My priority is making sure you're safe. I don't care about vampires or demons or the end of the world. I need to take care of you. I promised mom."  
  
"I'm sure if your mother were alive, she would understand you being in this world."  
  
Both Jules and Jamie looked to the door. Jamie's face contorted to a look of horror, while Jules squealed and jumped to her feet. "Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Salome looked between Connor and Lorne. She frowned in confusion. "So... You two know each other?"  
  
"We've met." Connor swallowed hard, his eyes glued to Lorne. He paused. He didn't think Lorne had his memory back, but he wasn't certain. It seemed nothing these days was certain.  
  
Lorne smiled broadly, turning his attention to Salome. "Well, aren't you just the cutest sugarplum to apply for this job?" He leaned over the bar. "Listen, I need a little confab with your arm candy. Can you go wait in my office?" He waved a hand to the door in the back. "Won't be but two shakes."  
  
Salome turned to Connor. She bit her lower lip and reached out to brush his shoulder with her hand.  
  
Connor nodded. "I'll be okay, Sal. I should probably talk to him."  
  
"All right..." Salome slowly backed up. She waited a long moment before turning her back to them and striding towards the office.  
  
Lorne watched her go. "Cute." He turned his gaze to Connor. "But not the sort I expected you to be hanging around with."  
  
"You know, don't you?" Connor said bluntly. "You know what... You know."  
  
"I know a lot of things," Lorne said casually. "But I think I know what you're talking about..." He nodded slowly. "And I do."  
  
Shaking his head, Connor sat down at the bar. "Andrew told me that only Wesley and Fred-- um, Illera-- got their memories back. And Wesley died."  
  
The cheerful look on Lorne's face faded immediately. "Illyria. Her name is Illyria." He got out vodka and poured it into a glass. He then added grapefruit and cranberry juice. "I didn't need some spell broken to know who you were."  
  
Connor's eyes grew wide. "The spell never worked on you?"  
  
"Oh, it worked." Lorne tilted back the Seabreeze and nearly drained the glass. "But Daddy Dearest wasn't too good at hiding his feelings about you. No singing required. Took me all of a week to fill in the gaps." He reached into the pocket of his brightly coloured jacket. He withdrew a pack of cigarettes and tapped the bottom, pushing one out. He withdrew the white cylinder and put it between his lips. "I knew better than to try discussing it with Angel."  
  
Connor nodded slowly. "Okay..." He looked around the bar. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed to lickedy-split out of LA after the Big Bad last May. I thought I could come here and open my club back up. This is becoming a hot spot for the under-dwellers, not to mention the wide variety of Not-Ready-for-Ivy-League Players." He eyed Connor carefully as he lit his cigarette. He exhaled, letting out a stream of smoke. "So much for my nice, quiet existence."  
  
"I don't want trouble," Connor intoned darkly.  
  
"Well, isn't that a first?" Lorne quipped. He jerked his chin towards his office. "I suppose I better go interview your demon gal pal."  
  
As Lorne walked towards the office, Connor turned on his stool. "Hey Lorne?"  
  
"Yeah?" Lorne turned back to Connor.  
  
Connor frowned. "I'm sorry things aren't going as you planned."  
  
Lorne sighed. "So am I."  


* * *

  
Slowly, Jamie rose to his feet. He blinked, dazed, at his father. He swallowed hard. "Hi... Dad. Umm... What are you doing here?"  
  
James looked down at Jules, who was hugging him tightly around the waist. He gently touched the top of her head. "I have some business in the area. I thought I would come by to see my kids and make sure you were doing all right."  
  
"Business?" Jules looked up at James. "Does this have to do with Connor?"  
  
James looked to Jamie, narrowing his gaze. He glowered at his son as he gently pat Jules on the head. "I'm afraid my workload had increased a lot since the Los Angeles office shut down."  
  
"Don't you mean it collapsed?" Jamie muttered as he sat back down at the table and began to serve himself some pie.  
  
James sniffed the air. "What is that odour?"  
  
"Dinner." Jamie held up the plate. "You want some?"  
  
James put a hand to his nose. "Well, at least you're not constantly ordering pizza." He pushed Jules away from him gently. He took a seat across from Jamie. "Did you cook, Jules?"  
  
Jules shook her head and took her place beside Jamie. "No, Andrew did. He's been staying here for the last few days."  
  
"Andrew..." James echoed. "He's been staying with you?"  
  
"That's what Jules just said, isn't it, Dad?" Jamie muttered as he picked at his food.   
  
"I'm just surprised." James smiled tightly as he kept his eyes trained on Jamie. "You seems so... Upset the last time we talk."  
  
Jamie slouched down. "I was overruled."  
  
"I would like to talk to this Andrew," James said, smiling tightly. "He sounds fascinating from what you've told me, Trip."  
  
Jules looked over her shoulder as she heard one of the bedroom doors open. She smiled as Andrew came out. "You're in luck. Here he comes."  
  
Andrew picked up the stretched phone cord as he walked down the short hallway. "So I talked to Rupert and he said--" He looked up as he entered the living room. His eyes widened. "--that there is a very sharply dressed man here. Hi" He waved clumsily as he tried to hold onto the phone cord.  
  
Jules got up. "Andrew, I'd like to introduce you to my dad, James Black."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Andrew strode to the table. He held a hand out to James. "Hi. Andrew--" He shrank slightly under James' intense gave. "--Is my name." He leaned towards Jules. "He's very intimidating," he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Jamie jumped to his feet. His jaw was set tight, his fists clenched. "I'm... I'm going to go out."  
  
Jules looked out the window, to the darkening sky. "But... It's night."  
  
Jamie stomped to the door. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and pulled it on roughly. "I've been going out at night for years. I don't see why I should change now."  
  
"But--" Jules took a step towards him.  
  
James put a hand on Jules' shoulder, pulling her back. He smiled tightly at Jamie. "Don't worry. I'm sure Trip knows what he's doing."  
  
Jamie glared at his father for a long moment. "Thanks Dad." He turned and opened the door. "I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Frowning deeply, Jules sank back down into her chair.   
  
Andrew looked utterly confused. "Was it something I did?"  


* * *

  
"This is the hardest test yet," Lorne's voice was low and dangerous. "Do you think you can do it?"  
  
Salome's lips were pursed in concentration as she focused on her task.  
  
Connor sat next to Lorne at the bar, chin resting against his hand. He yawned and looked at his watch. "It's after sunset. I have to go." He picked up his bag.  
  
"Later Ace." Salome didn't even look as he got up. She held out the Seabreeze to Lorne. "Here you go."  
  
Connor rolled his eyes and continued towards the door.  
  
Lorne sipped the drink and smiled broadly. "Well, buckle my belt. The sugarplum does know how to mix a drink." He drank deeper. "There's just one last part of the interview then, doll."  
  
Connor opened the door.  
  
"What is it?" Salome asked.  
  
Lorne set his glass down. "Why don't you favour us with a tune?"  
  
Salome's eyes grew wide. She took a step back. "You want me to _sing_?"  
  
Connor turned back around, walking back to the bar. "You know, the vampires can wait." He grinned. "Come on, Salome. Sing."  
  
Scowled, Salome straightened up. She sighed deeply. "I really don't see the point of this." She closed her eyes. Shakily, she began to sing, " Help me, I broke apart my insides. Help me, I've got no soul to sell. Help me, the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself. I want to f--"  
  
Lorne jumped up from his seat, knocking the half-drunk Seabreeze over. "Good." His voice was laced with panic and his eyes were large. "That was good."  
  
"Damn." Salome put her hands on her hips. "Inappropriate lyrics? I should have picked something a little more mellow."  
  
"You know, it's probably not a good idea for me to hire a student," Lorne said nervously. He led Salome out from behind the bar. "I, uh, don't want to get those tongue wagging. Maybe you should look into a nice coffee house."  
  
"But I just got fired from a nice coffee house," Salome protested as Lorne ushered her towards the door.   
  
"I'm really sorry. I've got the Transuding Furies driving in from LA to cast a Sanctorum spell. You two should really skedaddle."  
  
Salome bumped into Connor as they were both unceremoniously pushed out the door. She whirled around, but Lorne had already shut the door on them. She scowled. "Okay, that was both weird and really rude."  
  
"I guess he didn't like your singing," Connor suggested.  
  
Salome crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, I was not _that_ bad. And I was nervous. I really didn't expect that."  
  
"No." Connor began to walk down the alley. "Lorne reads people when they sing. I guess he saw something he didn't like."  
  
"Oh." Salome began to follow. "That sucks." She muttered her glamour incantation and was back to her human form. "I really would have liked to be purple more often." She sighed. "You know, I'm really disappointed." She looked hopefully at Connor. "Can we go kill things?"  
  
Connor nodded. "Sounds good."  


* * *

  
"What... What do I do?" Andrew sat frozen in front of James, his eye wide. "I..."  
  
Jules frowned as Andrew grasped at something to say. She looked to her father, who surveyed Andrew with a cold, impassive expression. "That's what I asked. You're not a student. What do you do and how did you meet my children?"  
  
Jules leaned towards her father, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Daddy," her voice was low, "I thought Jamie said you knew."  
  
James turned slowly to Jules. He glared at her icily. "Sweetheart, why don't you make some coffee?" He forced a smile. "I could really use a cup."  
  
Hesitantly, Jules rose from her seat. She frowned at her father as she made her way over to the coffee pot.   
  
"So, Andrew," James turned his attention back. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm... I'm a researcher." He brightened, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, right. I'm a researcher. I'm doing some research here."  
  
"A researcher." James nodded. "I'm sure I would be _very_ interested in your research. And you're friends with Connor."  
  
"Yeah." Andrew smiled. "Actually, I just met Connor. I was friends with his fath--" He realized what he was saying and stopped abruptly, looking down.  
  
"His father?" James arched an eyebrow. "Now, that's interesting. Just where would you have met Connor's _father_?"  
  
Andrew swallowed hard. "Well, I... I, uh. Well..."  
  
He sighed in relief when James' cellphone began to ring. James reached into his pocket and flipped up the phone. "James Black," he answered. After a moment, he put a hand over the phone. "Jules, sweetheart, I have to take this call. It's my client. May I take this in your room?"  
  
Jules nodded as she poured coffee grounds into the filter. "Of course, Daddy."  
  
James rose and walked towards Jules' bedroom. He spoke low to the person on the phone.  
  
Andrew got up, wiping his brow. "Okay, that was close."  
  
Jules' frown deepened. She shook her head as she looked to Andrew. "I don't understand. Why didn't you just tell him? I mean he kn--"  
  
Andrew held up a hand to halt her. "Jules, I can't just tell my secret identity to everyone who comes into this apartment. I have a sacred duty."  
  
"But Andrew--"  
  
"I'm sorry! I know he's your dad, but I can't! Someone might use that information for ill deeds. The fewer people who know the better." He sighed. "I'm going to go find Connor. He should be killing things by now. It's dark." He shook his head, heading towards the door. "If he's still at Salome's I'm going to be really, really mad."  
  
Jules set down the coffee pot and chased Andrew towards the door. "But _, Andrew_."  
  
"Have fun with your dad." Andrew opened the door and slammed it behind himself.   
  
Jules stood in front of the closed door, mouth opening and closing silently in shock. She turned back to the empty living room, gesturing wildly. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"  


* * *

  
"Okay, this really sucks," Salome sulked as she and Connor walked through the Quad. "The one time I've got a jones to beat on some bad guys, and they all seem to have taken the night off. It's not Halloween, is it?"  
  
Connor shrugged as he held his stake loosely at his side. "Well, sometimes it's hard to find--" He frowned. "Demons don't like Halloween?"  
  
"Not usually. I think it kicks ass." Salome shrugged. "But then, not a lot of demons are able to pull off princess costumes like I did."  
  
"Jamie?" Connor called out, looking ahead.  
  
"I have no idea how he'd look in a princess costume," Salome laughed. She then looked ahead and saw what had caused the shift in their conversation.  
  
Jamie was sitting on a bench, swinging his long legs. He stared down at the ground.  
  
Connor grunted, striding towards him. "What the hell, Jamie? I'm trying to protect you from vampires so you decide to sit out in the dark Quad all alone? After what happened last week? Without a cross?"  
  
Salome walked up behind Connor, glaring at Jamie. "Say, James, would you like a sign that says, 'please kill me'?"  
  
"Right now, I don't care about your delusions," Jamie muttered, slumping down further.  
  
"They're not delusions," Connor snapped, grabbing Jamie by the arm and hauling him to his feet. "And you'll care a lot when Clarice is biting you. Go home."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him," Jamie snarled, pushing Connor off.

"Talk to who?" Connor asked, furrowing his brow. "Andrew? Just go to your room. That's what you've been doing for the last week."  
  
"No." Jamie sat back down on the bench. "My dad."  
  
"Your..." Connor blinked. He sat down next to Jamie. He frowned as he looked over the tortured expression on Jamie's face. He looked up to Salome. "Sal, do you think you can--"  
  
Salome nodded. "Yeah. You know, I think I saw some vampires..." She pointed aimlessly. "Somewhere else."  
  
Connor turned back to Jamie. He sighed deeply. "Your dad is in town. Since when?"  
  
"Since today, I guess." Jamie shrugged before slumping down again. "He's got business or something. I don't know. He's not really one to over share."  
  
"So it's got you willing to serve yourself up as a buffet to vampires?" Connor raised an eyebrow. "Jamie, I know you've got problems with your dad--"  
  
"What do you care?" Jamie snarled. "It's not like we're really friends."  
  
Connor's face cut. He swallowed hard. "You really think we're not friends? But..." He could feel the anger rising inside of him. "Yeah, after all, you could never be friends with some psycho who believes in vampires."   
  
"This isn't about vampires." Jamie glared at Connor. "This is about you not telling me who you were. Why would someone like you want me as a friend? You sure haven't been acting like a friend to me. You're always hanging out with demonchick. It's obvious I was just a convenient. Giving you a place to live..."  
  
"You offered _me_ a place to live," Connor spat back. "I was-- I am-- friends with you because... Well, I like you. Okay, I've kept things from you." He sighed. "But look at how you reacted, Jamie. You haven't exactly been clamouring to hang out with me since you found out."  
  
"This is a lot to take in," Jamie muttered. "I wasn't expecting this."  
  
They sat there in silence for a long moment. Finally, Connor spoke. "So your dad." He sighed. "I'm glad I wasn't there. He creeps me out."  
  
"He creeps me out too." Jamie leaned back on the bench. "Not to mention he looks at me like I'm just a... Pet fish, only with less sentimental attachment."  
  
"Dads can really suck sometimes," Connor sighed, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked. "Your dad is great. I wish I had your dad."  
  
"The one you met," Connor commented. He hunched over further. "There's the other one too."  
  
"I still don't really understand how that works." Jamie rubbed his temples. "Do you know what the really crappy thing is? My dad wasn't always a jerk. I used to like hanging out with him, you know, when he was around. And then mom died, and he became a Junior Partner at the firm. Then suddenly, he couldn't stand to look at me."  
  
Connor jerked up, eyes wide. Something Jamie had said twigged something in his mind. "A Junior Partner? Jamie, you know... You've never told me what law firm your dad works for."  
  
Jamie swallowed hard, trying to hide his panic. "What does that matter?"  
  
"Just tell me, what law firm does he work for?" Connor's face was lined with fury. His blue eyes burned sinisterly.  
  
"Kirby and Lee--- land. Kirby and Leland," Jamie lied. "I don't exactly know what they do. It might be real estate. I usually zone out when dad talks about work."  
  
"Oh good," Connor sighed in relief. "I was worried for a second he was part of Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"What's the big deal about Wolfram and Hart?" Jamie asked. He was truthful in his question. James Black had never spoken about his work at home.  
  
"It's a firm of evil lawyers." Connor thought about the statement for a moment. "And I don't mean regular evil lawyers. I mean real _evil_. Their clients are demons and they want to bring the Apocalypse. They're the people that are trying to kill me... And you, it seems."  
  
Jamie got up from the bench. He looked absolutely horror struck.  
  
"What's wrong?" Connor asked. His look of question turned to one of anger as he stood up. "Jamie, do you _know_ something?"  
  
"You're telling the truth, aren't you? All of it. The vampires, the demons, the evil lawyers... Everything is true." Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"You don't have to," Connor said. "That's why I'm moving out. So you don't have to."  
  
"It's not that easy." Jamie shook his head. "Connor, there's something I have to tell you. It's important..."  
  
"What's is it?" Connor gripped his stake even tighter.  
  
"It's about..." Jamie blinked. "There's a big grey demon behind you."  
  
Connor whirled around and saw the large, horned demon bearing down on him. "Get out of here!" He abandoned his stake, pulling his knife out of his jacket. "Get somewhere safe! Go home!"

* * *

  
James shut the door to Jules' room. "Sir, I'm trying my best. This isn't an easy thing to accomplish. I know you need it now." He sat down on Jules' bed. "The Watcher was here. I couldn't get any time alone. The Destroyer isn't here." He nodded. "Good. Your demons should keep him occupied. I will try to get rid of the Watcher. It appears what I told my son was enough to keep him from speaking to The Destroyer. He doesn't know what's coming." James smiled. "Sir, Wolfram and Hart is a full-service law firm. If you need the blood of my firstborn, I will give you the blood of my firstborn."


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew knocked on the door to Salome's dorm room. He bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for the door to open. "Come on, Connor. Where are you?"  
  
The door swung open. Oni didn't even look up at Andrew. Instead, she was reading a large, leather bound book. "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
"I was looking for Connor Riley," Andrew said. "He sometimes hangs out here."  
  
Oni looked up. "Sometimes? I would say he 'hangs out', as you so put it, here a tremendous amount of his free time." She finally shut her book. "This is not one of those times. Sorry."  
  
"Is Salome here?" Andrew looked past Oni, trying to see into the room. "I need to find them."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help you." Oni gave him an apologetic shrug. "But when you do locate my erstwhile roommate, would you kindly ask her why there are paint covered jeans on my floor?"  
  
"Oops. I thought I had kicked them under my bed." Salome strode up the hallway. "What's up, Andy?"  
  
"I was just looking for you and Connor." Andrew looked around. "Where's Connor?"  
  
Salome shrugged and stopped in front of Andrew. "Do we look like Siamese Twins?"  
  
"It's Conjoined Twins," Oni supplied, shaking her head. "Really, Salome."  
  
Andrew and Salome both turned to Oni, as if surprised she were still standing there. She blushed deeply. "Well, I have lots of studying to do." She waved and shut the door.  
  
"Damn. I guess if she's here I can't get my crossbow." Salome snapped her fingers in disappointment. "So is there evil brewing? Why are you looking for Connor?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure he was out patrolling," Andrew said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. "There have been more vampires out lately and he should be keeping their population down."  
  
Salome began to walk back down the hall. She gestured for Andrew to follow after her. "He was talking to James the last time I saw him. I can take you to him though. But I don't think you have to worry about patrolling tonight. There doesn't seem to be a lot of big bads lurking."  


* * *

  
Connor staggered backwards as he took a direct hit in the face from the giant demon. He tried to shake it off, wheezing in a deep breath. The monster was huge, like a bipedal rhinoceros.   
  
Regaining his bearings, Connor jumped up and slammed both of his feet into his attacker's chest. He used the force of the hit to rebound into a flip, landing in a crouch. He picked up his fallen knife from the ground.   
  
The demon bore down on him. Connor swung his knife, slashing him across the chest. While it was enough to deter the demon for a moment, he barely made a dent in its leathery skin.  
  
"I guess things aren't as dull as I thought," Salome cried as she and Andrew rushed forward.  
  
Connor looked back briefly at the pair as he dodged a swing of the beast's meaty arm. "What are you two doing here? Get away!"  
  
"That's a Munpen Demon," Andrew yelled out. "You have to break its neck!"  
  
Connor took a direct hit to the gut. "What neck? His head is attached almost directly to its body!"  
  
"I didn't say it was easy!" Andrew ducked behind Salome.  
  
Salome rolled her eyes. "You're so brave there, Andy." She held out her hand, forming a red ball in her palm. "Let me give it a shot." She flung the crackling energy ball towards the Munpen Demon. It flew backwards and hit the ground.  
  
She grinned in self-satisfaction. "All right. Go me."  
  
The Munpen demon got back to its feet, barely phased. It snorted and turned towards Salome and Andrew.  
  
"I think that just pissed him off," Connor grunted.  
  
"I'm a novice!" Salome hissed. "Give me a break!"  
  
The Munpen began to charge at Salome and Andrew. Salome's eyes grew wide. She tried to run, but was stuck to the spot. "Andy! Let go of my bra strap and run!"  
  
Before the Munpen could reach them, Connor jumped. He leapt onto the monster's back, arms wrapped around its large head. It ineffectually attempted to fling him off. But Connor held on tenaciously.  
  
Teeth gritted in concentration, Connor hooked one of his slender legs around the Munpen's. Snorting, it fell over to the ground. Connor wrapped one hand around its horn, twisting its head around savagely.   
  
A sickening crack filled the air and the Munpen lay motionless. Connor panted as he stood up. "I really hate the big ones."  
  
Andrew had finally let go of Salome. He crouched down next to the corpse. "Munpen's need to be summoned. And they'll only attack who they're told to attack."  
  
"So Clarice and her Master are summoning Rhino-beasts after me." Connor rubbed his shoulder. "Great. I thought they didn't want me dead."  
  
Salome swallowed hard. "I guess they changed their mind."  
  
Three more equally ferocious Munpens were closing in on them.  


* * *

  
Jamie was winded as he ran up to the door of his building. He stopped at the sidewalk, hunching over and grabbing the stitch in his side. He glared at the entrance, where James stood.  
  
"Thought you'd be gone by now." Jamie panted, forcing himself to stand up straight with a wince. "Lots of important meetings to get to. People to kill."  
  
"I was waiting for you." James strode to his son, frowning slightly. "People to kill? Now, Trip... Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?"  
  
"Connor told me about Wolfram and Hart," Jamie spat. "You work with demons."  
  
"So does Connor," James countered. "I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to meet the illustrious Miss Simpson. She's got a very interesting file."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "You're trying to destroy the world."  
  
James' frown turned to a disturbed smile. "Why that's a ridiculous idea, Trip. I don't try to destroy the world. I try to provide a life for my family. And I think you would agree that it is a very good life." He shrugged casually. "Now, if the people I work for have plans that are larger than you or I, then I can't really say anything about it."  
  
Jamie took a step away from his father, looking horrified. "You can't think this is right!"  
  
"I'm a lawyer." James reached out and gripped Jamie's shoulder. "I hardly have time for what is right." His fingers dug into Jamie's flesh. "I didn't think you and Connor would be able to get past your difference to be able to talk about me."  
  
"Everything you told me about him," Jamie muttered. "They were all lies. Just so I wouldn't talk to him."  
  
"No." James shook his head. "Every word was true. Quortoth. Sinking Angel to the bottom of the ocean. Betraying his friends time and time again. Killing his own daughter. Connor was a very, very bad boy." He laughed. "I just knew it would scare you."  
  
Jamie shook his head furiously, trying to pull away from James. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because it doesn't matter anymore." James slammed his hand over Jamie's mouth.  
  
The chloroform-soaked rag in James' hand clamped firmly over Jamie's lips. The drugs sunk into his system and his eyes slid shut. His body sagged as he fell into unconsciousness.  


* * *

  
Jules' arms were sunk elbows deep in soapy water. She sighed deeply as she scrubbed at the dishes left from Andrew's dinner.  
  
She glanced over at the clock, biting her lip nervously. "Where is everybody?" She asked in a whispered voice.  
  
She took her hands out of the water and wiped her arms on a towel. She took up a pace on the floor, hugging herself tightly.   
  
"Okay, Connor is a superhero. He doesn't need you to worry about him. He's done this thing lots and lots of times, long before you ever decided you were in love with him."  
  
She whined softly. "But Andrew and Jamie aren't. And they've all been gone a really long time." She grabbed her hair, tugging at it. "Argh! Jules, don't do this to yourself! Just... Do something to take your mind off of it."  
  
Jules looked to the desk. She chewed on her fingernail for a moment, before running over to it. She pulled the chair out and sat down. Picking up a pen in one hand, she retrieved a piece of paper in the other.  
  
She looked up towards the ceiling for a moment, pushing her glasses up her face. She then began to scribble down on the letter.  
 __  
Dear Connor,  
  
I know it is weird for me to write to you, since we live together. But you've been avoiding me and I can't find any other way to get what I want to say out.  
  
I don't know what happened to you in the past. The truth is, I don't care. The guy I know now is a good man. He is someone I trust with my life. You're a hero. You're the best person I know. No matter what you think of yourself, you don't have to run away from us.  
  
Right now, Jamie may be having trouble with the idea of your world. He will come around. I know my brother. He may be an idiot, but he'll see what's right eventually.  
  
Maybe we're not as cool as Andrew and Salome, but we're your friends. Nothing will ever change that. Please don't avoid us. Maybe if you let us into your world, Jamie and I could really understand who you are.  
  
Love,  
Jules  
  
She folded the letter and wrote Connor's name on the front of it. Rising from the chair, she picked up the letter and took a step towards Connor's room.  
  
The knock at the door turned her head. She put the letter back down on the desk and walked to the door. She opened it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi. I'm looking for James Black. I work with him. He said I could find him here."  
  
Jules smiled. "Oh. My dad is out. Looking for my brother. He shouldn't be long though. Would you like to come in and wait Miss--"  
  
"Clarice." Clarice passed over the threshold. She grinned as Jules' eyes grew wide. She grabbed Jules by the throat. "My name is Clarice."  


* * *

  
Connor slumped down beside Salome, panting. He rested a head against her shoulder. "You know, I really prefer vampires. Sure, these guys put up a good fight, but they don't fit easily into a dustpan when you're done."  
  
"First we have to kill them, which by the way, that was not the kind of killing I wanted to do. I wanted something nice and easy. Just a good vent, not a struggle for my life." Salome sighed deeply. "Then we have to drag the bodies away and bury them so the student body won't freak out."  
  
Andrew's head popped out of the hole he was digging. "You know, you two could help me with the digging!" He glared at the pair who were sitting on top of the demon corpses.  
  
"Andrew, we fought the demons," Connor said evenly. "And we killed them. Meanwhile, you were cowering behind a bench. And we dragged the bodies all the way over here and stole a shovel from maintenance. Do your fair share."  
  
Salome rubbed her neck, wincing. "Yeah. At least give us a chance to catch our breath."  
  
Connor frowned at Salome. "Are you all right?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Not really. That last one threw me really hard. Messed up my neck."  
  
Reaching over, Connor gently massaged her neck. She relaxed, smiling. "Thanks, Ace. Nice to know your hands can do good things to demons too."  
  
Andrew tossed another shovelful of dirt behind him. "There's only one thing that worries me."  
  
"What's that?" Connor asked.  
  
"Well." Andrew leaned against the shovel. "Munpen Demons are really vicious. But these ones didn't seem to be going for killing blows."  
  
Connor dropped his hand from Salome's neck. His eyes grew wide. "They were trying to keep us busy."  
  
Andrew's usually cheerful looks were dark. "So what's going on that we're not supposed to know about?"  


* * *

  
With a groan, Jamie began to awake. The world was fuzzy around him. He could see a form in front of him, but couldn't make out any distinguishing features.  
  
"Wake up, there, Trip." James muttered. "Come on, you don't want to miss this."  
  
Jamie blinked, starting to come back to his senses. Slowly, everything grew clearer. He could see his father kneeling in front of him. His head was still fuzzy. He looked around, but there was nothing in the room he was in except for his father. It appeared to be some sort of storage room. "What's going on?" He asked. His tongue felt thick and dry.  
  
"Before this happens, I want you to understand. Why I do the things I do. You see, I've wanted to be a lawyer my whole life. My father was one, his father was one, for years and years now. I worked as hard as I could to learn the law and get into a good law firm."  
  
"But you got into an evil one instead," Jamie muttered.  
  
"Actually, I was in public defence before you were born. You didn't know that, did you?" James smiled. "Then, I met your mother. She was beautiful, powerful." He shook his head at the fond memories. "I fell head over heels in love with her. She worked for Wolfram and Hart. Eventually, I got out of public defence and she got me a job working for Wolfram and Hart. And we were so happy together. Wolfram and Hart gave us everything we ever wanted. Everything you ever wanted."  
  
Jamie looked down at his hands. He could feel the ropes digging into his wrists now. "Why don't you write a memoir instead of getting all confessional?"  
  
"I loved your mother more than words," James hissed. "But there was a price to our happiness. We have to give something back." James reached into his jacket and withdrew a knife. He put it to Jamie's throat. "You were that price, Trip. Our firstborn to placate the Senior Partners." The blade grazed Jamie's flesh as James chuckled. "I was fine by it. You were a _terrible_ disappointment. Pale and weak, trapping in your room with your chemistry set. But your mother, my beautiful Christine wouldn't hear it. She wouldn't give you over to them. So I had to..."  
  
James withdrew the knife. Jamie stared at him unblinkingly. "You killed mom."  
  
"After that I had to see you every day." James' lip curled in a snarl. "Reminding me, taunting me..."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Jamie begged, his voice shaking. Tears slid down his cheeks. "Why?"  
  
James leaned in close, whispering into Jamie's ear. "I want you to understand why I hate you." His voice was filled with a cruel mirth. "I want you to know that when I bleed you, it's not because I have to. I'm very much looking forward to it."  
  
Jamie's breath was caught in his throat. "Bleed me?"  
  
"It's become unnecessary for someone to watch Connor. The Circle of the Black Thorn is doing a fine job of it on their own." James caressed Jamie's cheek with his knife again. "But what they need now is blood." Grabbing Jamie by the wrists, James jerked him along. "If it makes you feel any better, your death will mean more than your life ever could."  
  
Jamie struggled vainly as his father pulled him along. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks and his body shook. "Dad, come on! You can't--"  
  
The door opened and Wesley entered. He smiled at Jamie. "Well, this is Jamie." He nodded in greeting. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
Jamie didn't acknowledge Wesley. He stared at his father. "I should have told Connor about you."  
  
James gagged Jamie, patting him on the cheek. "Now, you'll never get the chance." He raised the knife over his hand.  
  
Wesley grabbed James' wrist before he could bring down the killing blow. "Actually, James. There's been a change in plans."  
  
The door opened once again and Clarice entered. She carried the struggling and crying Jules. Helplessly, Jamie flailed on the floor.  
  
"Jules!" James cried out. He turned to Wesley, his eyes burning with fury. "What's going on here?"  
  
Clarice dropped Jules to the floor next to Jamie.  
  
"Did you really think it would be that easy, James?" Wesley asked. "Get rid of the child you don't want? It's called a _sacrifice_."  
  
"Daddy?" Jules looked wide-eyed at her father. "What's going on?"  
  
Tears began to well in Jamie's eyes as he stared helpless at his sister.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jules begged. "What--"  
  
"You can't--" James begged Wesley. "She was supposed to work for the firm!"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart works for me," Wesley snarled. He released James' wrist. "Not the other way around. Now I expect to get what I want."  
  
James looked away, grimacing. His cheeks dampened slightly with tears.  
  
"Daddy?" Jules' voice was but a whispered.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, James straightened up. He raised the knife high above his head.  
  
Jules looked up at him, terrified. "Daddy! No, please! No! Dad--"  
  
The knife came down hard.   
  
Jamie's world seemed to move in slow motion as he lay helplessly beside the gruesome sight.  
  
Jules' body fell, sprawled across the symbol on the floor.  
  
Her fingers twitched twice before growing still.  
  
Her rich red blood pooled.

Her eyes were fixed on Jamie, but they were glassy. It wasn't until Jamie looked into those empty eyes that he brain registered what had happened. He brought his bound hands to his face. His dead sister's blood had splattered over him.  
  
Wesley smiled sinisterly. "There, there, James. It was all for a good cause."


	4. Chapter 4

Lorne strode out of the back room, cigarette in one hand, Seabreeze in the other. He stormed across the floor of the club. "We're closed!" The pounding on the front door wouldn't stop. "The opening's not until next Friday!"  
  
The pounding grew more insistent. Lorne grunted in frustration and tore the door open. "What is it?"  
  
Salome pushed past him, going into the club. Her purple skin was covered in dirt. She ran a hand through her mussed hair. "All right... I've been thinking about this all night... Well, in between the being attacked by Munpen Demons." She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be able to sleep until I find out exactly what's going on."  
  
She turned towards Lorne, black eyes focused on red. "I need to know what you saw when you read me. What's so terrible that you don't want me to work here?"  
  
Lorne drained his glass and then put it down on one of the tables. "Go home. It's late and I don't feel like extolling any wisdom."  
  
"If I wanted wisdom, I'd get a fortune cookie," Salome spat. "I want facts. Something bad is coming. If you saw something I need to know what it is."  
  
Lorne shook his head slowly. "You've got it wrong, Sugarplum. Something bad isn't coming. Something bad is already here. And you're going to fight it as hard as you can. It's going to pick you and yours off one by one." He took a drag on his cigarette. "I've done the whole hero thing before. It didn't take. I just want a nice, quiet life serving drinks and singing."  
  
Salome licked her lips as she thought about what Lorne had said. "You think that if I worked here, you would start fighting demons again.  
  
Lorne took a step towards Salome, wiping a bit of dirt off her cheek. "I respect it. I do. I just can't do it again. I just want to keep the Senior Partners out." He pointed to the runes on the wall. "And enjoy a quiet life."  
  
"And I just want a job," Salome said softly. "If you get involved, it's not because of me... It's because of you."  
  
She turned and began to stride out.  
  
Lorne sighed deeply. "The first customer you kill... I'll fire you."  
  
Salome turned slowly back. "Really?"  
  
Lorne shrugged. "If Angel ever found out I lived in Palo Alto without watching over his son... Well, I don't feel like getting dismembered. Don't make me regret it. Just let me ask you one more thing."  
  
Salome stepped away from the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"When are you going to tell Connor?" Lorne asked, cocking his head.  
  
Salome's eyes grew large. "Tell Connor. Tell him..." Her hand went to her mouth. "You were able to see--"  
  
Lorne nodded, sitting down. "So when are you going to tell him?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Salome shrugged. "When I'm ready for him to hate me?" She bit her lip, thinking. "Lorne? You said... 'pick us off one-by-one'. Do you know if there's any way to stop it?"  
  
Lorne looked down sadly. "It's too late."  


* * *

  
"With this innocent's blood," Wesley announced, "The gates form. More will come." He crouched down, dipping his fingers into Jules' blood. He spread it across the floor. "We are one step away from my goal." He looked up at Clarice. "We must finish within two months or else Juliet's sacrifice will be null."  
  
Wesley crouched down and undid the ropes binding Jamie. He grabbed Jamie before he could lunge at his father. "Now, now, Jamie. There's no need for that." He pulled the gag off his mouth.  
  
"You filthy piece of--" He struggled against Wesley, writhing desperately. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"So spirited," Wesley chuckled. "I definitely made the right choice."  
  
"I'm going to get Connor to tear you apart piece by piece!" Jamie howled. He clawed at Wesley's arms. "Let me go!"  
  
James raised the bloodstained knife. "That's it. I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"Wait." Wesley held a hand up. "I don't wait him dead."  
  
"What?" James dropped the knife. It clattered to the ground beside Jules' still body. "I killed my daughter for you, Wesley. Now I want this useless thing dead."  
  
"And I want him alive," Wesley hissed. He gripped Jamie's throat tightly. "He's of better use to me."  
  
"The boy is useless," James growled. "He always has been."  
  
"Oh, I don't believe that." Wesley stroked his thumb over Jamie's throat. "Now that he's aware of the Destroyer's nature, we could use someone like him within the inner circle. Someone to sway things in my favour."  
  
"I would never--" Jamie struggled against Wesley.  
  
Wesley released him, throwing him to the ground. "But you already did, boy. Every time you spoke to your father, every update you gave on your life at college. You betrayed Connor every day for a year."  
  
Jamie crawled towards the door. "It stops now. I'll make sure you all die." He looked at Jules' body, "Jules..."  
  
Wesley knelt next to Jamie again. "Go ahead, boy. Run. I want you to go back to your little friends. Go tell Connor how you spied on him, told Wolfram and Hart everything he did. Tell him how even when you found out what Wolfram and Hart did, you kept it from him. Do you think he will understand? That he won't blame you for your sister's death?" A small, twisted smile was on Wesley's lips. "You see, I know a little something about betrayal. He will blame you for everything."  
  
Legs trembling, Jamie pulled himself to his feet. "I should be blamed. This is my fault. Connor should hate me."  
  
"He won't be content just to hate you," Wesley taunted. "What your father told you of Connor was true. He will take bloody vengeance on you. If you think what I've done is terrifying, you haven't seen his true nature. He was the Destroyer of Quortoth. When he is through with you, you will have wished I had allowed your father to kill you."  
  
Clarice opened the door, gesturing for Jamie to flee.  
  
"You have a choice now, Jamie." Wesley continued. "Do as I tell you, and continue to live. Tell Connor your father has taken Juliet home. Or, you can die... By your best friend's hand."  


* * *

  
Silently, Jamie went into the apartment. He moved stiffly, almost mechanically. The lights were on, but no one was in the living room. He could hear movement in the bathroom. He paid it no mind, going to the sink.  
  
He turned on the water and put his hands under the spray. Once they were wet, he slid his hands down his face, smearing the blood and tears on his cheeks. Leaning heavily against the counter, he began to cry. His body wracked with the sobs.  
  
"Jamie? Jules?" Connor's voice echoed in Jamie's ears. He didn't turn around. He couldn't bear to face him. "Something's going on. Clarice and her Master sent some angry demons after--" Connor cut himself off. "Where's Jules, Jay? Is she with you dad?"  
  
He winced, balling his fists. This was it. He either had to tell Connor and die, or continue being a pawn for Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"You used up all of the hot water!" He heard Andrew now. "You know, I was the one who dug the hole. I should have..."  
  
"Andrew, shut up." Connor took a few steps towards Jamie. "Jay, what's going on? Where's Jules?"  
  
He felt his stomach writhing. Slowly, he stood back up. He turned to face Connor. He tried desperately to swallow the hard lump in his throat. "Jules is gone."  
  
Connor's eyes grew wide. His mouth gaped open. He stared horrified at Jamie.  
  
"Gone as in... Away for a bit, right?" Andrew's voice shook. "She's with your dad, right?"  
  
Jamie shut his eyes tightly, trying to steel his nerves. "My dad... My dad works for Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"You lied to me," Connor whispered, his look of shock turning to one of disgust. "I asked you and you lied..."  
  
"And it cost me," Jamie spat. His tears began to flow anew. "He took me. And he took Jules..." He took in a shuddering breath. "And he killed her. In front of me."  
  
Andrew shook his head, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "But... It can't be. I was just getting to know her."  
  
Jamie squared up in front of Connor. "They told me you would kill me if you found out. He told me everything you did when you were in Los Angeles. Do it. Do it all."  
  
Connor didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Jamie.  
  
"Do it!" Jamie begged, pushing Connor as hard as he could. He shook uncontrollably. "They kept calling you the Destroyer. Destroy me. Do it! I lied to you! I told Wolfram and Hart what you were doing! Do it! _Please_!"  
  
Hands shaking, Connor gripped Jamie's wrists. Tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to still Jamie. He didn't speak, his jaw clenched tightly.  
  
"Please do it." Jamie pleaded. "I killed her. It's my fault. I can't... Just do it, Connor! They told me you would!"  
  
Connor pushed Jamie to the ground hard. He stood above Jamie, a mixture of sorrow and anger etched in his features.  
  
"Please Connor." Jamie looked up at him. "I don't deserve to live."  
  
Finally, Connor spoke. "Go wash the blood off." He closed his eyes, wiping the tears off his face with his thumb. "You shouldn't have your sister's blood on you."  


* * *

  
"He said it was too late," Salome muttered, pacing back and forth between her bed and Oni's.  
  
Oni looked up from her book, furrowing her brow. "You've been saying that for an hour now. Who said what was too late?"  
  
Before Salome could think of an excuse, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Connor. Hi. I was worri--" She gasped. "What?"  
  
She slid down onto her bed. "No... That's... Oh god..."  
  
She dropped the phone, letting it hit the floor. She put her head in her hands, covering her face.  
  
"Salome?" Oni asked gently. "What's wrong?"  
  
"One by one," Salome murmured.  


* * *

  
Connor hung up the phone and leaned heavily against the desk. He took a deep, trembling breath, trying to keep himself from losing control.  
  
Andrew was sitting on the couch, looking dazed. His eyes shone with tears. "I liked her. She was sweet and nice. Rupert said I could train her as a Watcher." His lower lip trembled. "She would have been a good Watcher. She was spunky."  
  
"It doesn't matter now." Connor curled his arm around his head, sheltering himself. "She's gone and I wasn't able to protect her. It took a week of knowing my secret to..."  
  
He noticed the letter addressed to him beneath him. He picked it up, staring at the near cursive writing. He reached out, tracing the letters. Sadly, he whispered, "Jules."  
  
Slowly, he unfolded the paper. As he read, the tears ran freely down his face. "Maybe if you let us into your world, Jamie and I could really understand who you are," he read outloud, his voice weak.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked.  
  
Connor got up. His woeful expression hardened. As he strode behind the couch, where Andrew had hidden the weapons, his lip curled in a snarl. He wrapped his fingers around the hand of his axe, hefting it up.  
  
Andrew jumped back. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Jamie," Connor growled.  
  
"With an axe?" Andrew sputtered.  
  
"Yeah." Connor gripped the axe tighter. "I want him to understand who I really am."  


* * *

  
After getting the blood off himself, Jamie went to Jules' room. He sat on her bed, clutching a framed picture in his hands.  
  
His dad hadn't gone to visit their grandparents with them. He had been too busy at work. So it had been the three of them. The last time they had been together before their mom had died.  
  
He could feel Connor in the doorway without even looking away from the picture. He ran his fingers delicately over the glass. "Jules looked so much like mom. Its no wonder dad liked her better. It didn't have anything to do with her wanting to be a lawyer. It had to do with her. It had to do with me. He just... He just never liked me."  
  
Connor stepped into the room. He held the axe up. "I could have saved her. If you had just told me the truth. If you didn't cover for him, there was a chance that this could have been different."  
  
"I know." Jamie set the photo down on the bed. "Ever since it happened, that's all I can think about. If I had just... If I hadn't been afraid, she would still be here. That's going to haunt me for the rest of my life." He looked at the axe. "Even if there's only a few minutes left."  
  
"What happened?" Connor asked. "How long have you known about me?"  
  
"Only since I saw you kill those vampires." Jamie cradled his head in his hand. "I didn't know what interest Wolfram and Hart had in you. He didn't tell me. He just told me to watch you. To tell him what you were doing. For as long as I've known you, that's what I've done. I've just... I've been a spy."  
  
"So that's why you were friends with me." Connor's voice trembled. "Because you had to be."  
  
"We were roommates because we had to be," Jamie whispered hoarsely. "We were friends because I liked you. Because you actually understood me. I lied to you about my father. I never lied about myself. We were friends."  
  
"I didn't want to believe you." Jamie continued quietly. "I didn't want to believe that I had been around this world my whole life and just been so stupid not to see it. Jules didn't have any problem believing... They should have sacrificed me instead of her."  
  
"What did he do to her?" Connor asked.  
  
"They killed her," Jamie replied harshly. "That's all that matters."  
  
"In this world, it's not." Connor's voice was rough. He remembered dipping his hands into the dead girl's blood, placing it on Cordelia's large belly. "You said they sacrificed her."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Dad took me. He thought he was going to kill me. Then Clarice came in with Jules. And he... He cut her. She was on a symbol. Her blood spilled over it. Then he said there was only one more step left. That the gates were forming. More would come."  
  
"What did the symbol look like?" Connor asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was a bit too preoccupied with my sister's body," Jamie snapped. "Dad wanted to kill me. I wanted him to." He stood up slowly. He faced Connor. "My father killed my mother and my sister. The only person he ever want to murder was me." He looked at the axe. "Do him a favour. Do me a favour."  
  
Connor placed the axe at Jamie's neck. "I'm going to kill every person involved in killing Jules. I swear no one will get away without paying."  
  
He pulled the axe away and turned it, holding the handle out to Jamie. "I think you have to learn how to use this."  
  
Slowly, Jamie accepted the axe into his hand. He stared down at it. "The Master said you would kill me. That the Destroyer took revenge on everyone."  
  
Connor shook his head. "I'm not the Destroyer anymore." He swallowed hard. "I've lost enough friends tonight. I'm not going to lose another. Besides, Jules would have wanted you to stay alive."  
  
Slowly, he started to walk to the door. He paused and turned back. "The Master. Clarice's Master. He was there."  
  
Jamie nodded. "He was the one who told me to go."  
  
"What was he?" Connor asked. "A demon? He's the one we have to kill."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "He was human. British. A guy. Probably in his thirties. Do you think he's another lawyer?"  
  
Connor's face contorted to a look of shock, thinking back on what those he knew with that description. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"He needed a shave. And my dad called him something. Winston? Wendell?"  
  
"Wesley," Connor supplied, his eyes wide.  
  
"That was it," Jamie said. "How did you know?"


End file.
